What Love Is
by twinklingstar95
Summary: A thirteen-year-old boy's view on this little so-called thing named love. Slight CloTi.


**A/N: **Hello! :D As usual, let me thank you for the review on **Wolf and Pearl**, ChildishStrife, sunflowespot, and Kohryu (and yes, Barret acting like Tifa's father _always _amuses me XD)! Here comes another one-shot, and although not focused on CloTi, but I cannot _not _put their adorable interaction. Please bear with me XD

**By the way**! I'm thinking about a sequel for **Realization** (it only occurs to me now that the title sounds lame). How should I make it? Fluff? Just general adorable interaction? Anything else? If you'd like to suggest, just put your thoughts in your review! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Denzel came bursting through the bar door, walked hurriedly through customers, and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Oh, hey, Denzel." Tifa greeted without ceasing her activity of scrubbing a glass with a cloth.

"Hi, Tifa."

The barmaid noticed an uncertainty in they boy's voice so she looked up at him. "Is everything okay?" she asked, smiling gently as if reassuring that no matter what happened, it'd be okay. Denzel had always like that smile, but now, even Tifa's smile couldn't ease his mind.

"Yeah, uhh...," he hesitated.

Tifa put down the glass and the cloth she'd been holding and then leaned on the bar table, propped on her elbows. "What is it that's bothering you, young man?" she prompted.

"Umm... I got a homework...,"

"Uh-huh?"

"And... it's an essay...,"

She waited.

"With a question... which says... whatislove."

The last words were spoken in light speed and ant voice, but she caught it. Tifa smiled, trying to stifle a giggle. "Really? Go do it before evening hits, then! She encouraged as she continued what she had been doing earlier.

The soon-to-be-thirteen boy's eyes widened. "B-but I...," his face reddened and Tifa could barely keep in a chuckle. His head dropped and his voice slacky. "I don't know what to write..."

Tifa smiled to him for the umpteenth time that day. "Don't think too much, Denzel. Look around you, believe me it won't be that hard."

Denzel grunted, how easy it was for her to say so, but he nodded anyway. "Alright, I'll try. See 'ya later, Tifa."

_Thought proved._

_She said it won't be that hard, but here I am having a staring contest with an almost blank paper. Only a rather big font of "What Love Is"-which is the title-is written at the top._

It was 8 in the evening when Cloud came home. The bar was closed half an hour ago and Tifa was cleaning the bar.

Denzel only mumbled a response when Cloud greeted him, which made the swordsman raised his eyebrows and took his way to approach Tifa.

"What's he so concentrating on?" he couldn't be thinking about their finance, right? That would be just crazy. And even if he did, Tifa wouldn't have let him-

"Our finance, apparently."

"What?" his eyes widened, jaws agape.

Tifa bursted into a fit of laughter, and it only got worse when Cloud still watched her in even more confusion. "Come on, Cloud, stop being so uptight! Do you really think I would sit still if he does that?" she said in amusement.

He knew it.

Cloud's face turned sour, but he couldn't stop the embarrassment that made its way to both of his cheeks.

Back to the topic, Tifa found that this little event with Denzel's homework was seriously tickling her. As if to prove her own thought, she giggled. "An essay homework." Cloud was about to nod but she added, "About love."

For the second time that day, "What?"

She only laughed (again), proceeding to arrange some kitchen utensils.

"Tifa...,"

"It's just a homework, Cloud. Nothing to worry about. See why I told you to stop being so uptight? And isn't it supposed to be me who's worried about 'the talk' with them?"

"I know, but...,"

"He's almost thirteen. I think it's about time."

That shut Cloud up pretty well. He lifted the glass filled with water that Tifa poured him a few seconds ago and sipped it. Tifa smiled and she began telling him about her day, and so did Cloud. In a few moments, they were chatting away happily, Tifa still cleaning the bar and Cloud helping her.

They were too carried away they didn't noticed a pair of eyes was spying on every of their gestures.

Denzel sighed and put the end of his pen on the paper, right below the title.

_Love_

He paused.

_Love is something intangible._

It was a word taught by Cloud yesterday. He felt proud just for using the word for the first time.

_It has no shape, but it's always there. You can't touch it but you can always feel it._

He looked up at his two guardians and felt the end of his lips twitched upwards.

_Love doesn't have to be words. It doesn't have to be expressed with "I love you". Sometimes, it's the action that counts. It's a proof that you really love someone._

Two voices of laughter filled his ears. The sound of Tifa and Cloud talking to each other, which sometimes he could still hear in the middle of the night through his bedroom door, was like a music and a lullaby to him. He liked it, he felt peaceful just be listening to those two different voices.

He looked up again and saw the both of them smiling to each other.

_Love is smiling to someone because you're happy to have them. Love is being with someone because you're fond of them. Love is laughing together because you enjoy each other's presence._

Denzel paused when he heard Marlene's voice.

"Tifa...?"

Tifa looked up the stairs where Denzel guessed the youngest girl was standing. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare..." her voice was close to tears.

Tifa tapped Cloud's shoulder, signaling him that she would be heading upstairs. When she had reached Marlene, Denzel heard her voice soothing the frightened girl, and she was talking about telling her a funny story.

_Love is comforting someone when she has a nightmare. Love is staying with her as she works through the tremor. There's no reason behind that, you do it just because you love someone._

"Denzel, I'm going upstairs. Don't stay up too late, okay?" he looked up when Cloud said so.

Denzel saw—and not just saw, he watched—as the older man smiled. It was a smile that years back had to be forced out of him. It came out naturally now, and Denzel couldn't help but to reply that genuine smile.

"Got it. Rest well, Cloud. Good night."

Cloud nodded. "You too."

When Cloud took step after step up the stairs, Denzel had begun to remember all the events that occurred starting from when he first heard Tifa's voice through Cloud's phone, back in the ruin of Sector 7. When he had no hope at all, dying from an incurable disease, left by everyone he knew. He remembered seeing a little light of hope when Cloud approached him and took him home. Where he met Tifa and Marlene, both so incredibly loving.

_Love is caring for someone no matter if he was a stranger. Love is protecting someone no matter how big it costs. Love is fighting the bad guy so that be can't touch her beloved one. Love is driving all the way to a concealed, filled with bad memories place for someone when they are in danger. Love is working days and nights to save someone._

He paused, looking up to catch a glimpse over his family photo. Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, and him. He was a part of the family, he had always been, as Tifa stated. Marlene had a legal father which is Barret, but to him... Cloud and Tifa were the only parents he knew.

He remembered when he nearly lost hope of Cloud going back. He convinced himself every morning, every minute, every second, that his hero would be back for him. And he did.

_Love is coming home to see the one you love. Love is coming home__** for**__ the one who loves you._

"Denzel, are you done yet?" it was Tifa.

"A little bit more, Mom!"

He heard a soft giggle and he smiled.

Cloud. Aerith. Zack.

_Love forgives._

Cloud. Tifa. Denzel.

_Love accepts._

_Love is being questioned "why?" and your answer is "because I love you, that's why."_

He started another paragraph.

_Love is being woken in the morning with cold water because you won't budge. Love is delicious breakfast before school. Love is packed lunch. Love is greetings everytime you come home. Love is being taught new words, new places, new knowledge. Love is homework help. Love is when someone scolds you for doing something not right and dangerous._

_Love is giving someone without thinking about being paid back. I lost my mom and dad, but here in this house, I found another ones. Another family. They care for me even though I'm a burden to them. I see love in my family. Both of them._

_Love is happiness that reaches your heart and soul._

Denzel put his paperwork into his bag and ran upstairs. He entered Cloud and Tifa's room to hug them-well, a high-five was more likely to be given by Cloud than an awkward hug. The man never learns—and says good night. Then he fell into a deep slumber with a smile on his lips.

_Love is sleeping with a mind knowing that tomorrow, they will still be there._

* * *

An opened door, excited footsteps.

"Mom! Look! Ms. Amy gave me a box of chocolate!"

"Really? I see you must've done something so right."

A grin.

"It's just because I love you! And Cloud, and Marlene!"

* * *

(pointless)**A/N: **That was cuuutteeee! ... or I hope it is OTL I can't help but to make Denzel called Tifa "mom", it somehow fits them :3

Anyway, review is always welcomed! :D


End file.
